Prom Sequel!
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: The Keepers are on the search for Wayne...but what they find along the way may surprise them all!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL to my Prom story! Tensions are rising when the Keepers don't know what's happened to Wayne. If you haven't read "Kingdom Keepers Prom" you will most likely be lost in some parts. Please read Prom first! Enjoy this! **

Amanda smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Finn in front of the Cinderella Castle. They had gone together a few weeks before to celebrate the Keepers latest achievement. Maleficent was in the middle of nowhere and wouldn't be bothering them for awhile. Finn had asked Amanda to spend a relaxing day at the parks, hoping to get some time alone with her. Amanda giggled to herself as her mind wondered to that day.

They had spent it running around, escaping spas Finn fans. At one point Finn had stopped running, grabbed Amanda and pulled her close for a picture. Although, being chased down by crazed fans wasn't an ideal date, it wasn't boring.

Amanda put the picture under her pillow and turned over to lie on her back. She stared at the ceiling for awhile before getting up to face the world. Finn was coming to pick her up and take her to the apartment in the Magic Kingdom. He had told Amanda the Keepers were arranging a meeting to discuss Wayne's disappearance. Amanda had noticed this had affected Finn a great deal. He had become depressed and quiet lately, which worried her. Amanda's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bicycle bell. She smiled as she looked out the window to see Finn giving her a "You owe me" look. Amanda had begged him to get one as to let her know when he was at her house. She waved and ran outside to tackle Finn with a surprise hug.

Finn laughed as he returned it saying "Well hi to you too." As Amanda pulled back he asked "What was that for?"

"Just for being an awesome boyfriend…and getting the bell" she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Finn rolled his and said "hop on." As Finn's mind drifted far from the bike, he thought about how this meeting worried him. Not so much the meeting itself but more the reason they were getting together. Wayne had been missing for two months, which was eating Finn up inside.

"You alright?" Amanda asked the suddenly quiet Finn.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Finn asked, hoping his previous thoughts didn't show on his face. Knowing Amanda, he thought, she knew him well enough to realize how he was feeling.

"Finn, I know what you're going through. Wayne is part of our family of Keepers. We'll find him, I promise" Amanda said, giving Finn's shoulder a squeeze. Finn tried not to cry as he felt himself getting a little choked up at the idea of Wayne as part of their family.

"Thanks, for caring" he smiled, hoping to reassure her. Wayne was the oldest person Finn had ever been close to. No one was sure of his age, but they knew it was old enough to be more concerned about his whereabouts.

As they approached the Magic Kingdom gate, the knot in Finn's stomach grew. He thought back to three weeks ago and the adventure they'd all experienced at prom. The time when, if it hadn't been for Mr. Smee, none of them would be there today. Finn realized the Keepers could've used the tunnel they discovered under their school, but the thought of going back there frightened the girls so they took the more obvious way of sneaking in the apartment.

After another episode of getting rid of Finn fans, not that Amanda was complaining since Finn was holding her hand, they made it to their desired destination. The apartment was much gloomier than it had been when they spent after prom there. Nobody tried to make it cheerier considering they all shared the room's attitude.

"Hey everybody" Finn said, walking hand in hand with Amanda. It had taken the rest of the Keepers awhile to get used to the once secret love birds finally being together. A round of "hey's" and "hello's" passed through the once magical place.

"I think everyone knows why we're here so let's get to it. We've had a few weeks off now and we need to get back in the game. Are we in agreement that Philby should start up the crossover program?" Finn asked the group of zombies. A series of heads nodded, which frustrated the previously silent Amanda.

"Ok guys, really? I know you're all miserable and depressed but what about Wayne?" Amanda exclaimed. Finn squeezed her hand in encouragement. He would've said the same thing if he hadn't been one of the examples Amanda had just described. "We need to think and get a move on while were still young."

Amanda breathed a heavy sigh, looking rather pleased with herself. She glanced at Finn who had a shocked look on his face, as did the rest of them.

"But we don't know where to look for him or what to do" whined Charlene. After her brilliance on prom night, she had returned to her judgmental self. **(if you have read Prom I hope you remember how brilliant I made her)**

"Charlie, relax" Maybeck said, rubbing her shoulders, thinking it would calm her down. Since they had been together, Maybeck had to try harder to calm her down when Finn addressed a problem, or in this case, Amanda.

"Where do you suggest we start Finn?" Philby asked, who had just tuned into the meeting already in progress.

"Well, the first step is to search the parks at night" Finn said, not knowing what else to say at the moment. He felt dazed as he and Amanda sat down on the vacant couch.

"Brilliant, why didn't I think of that" Charlene said, sarcastically.

"Charlene!" Willa yelled, obviously frustrated.

"What? Tell me you weren't thinking the same thing" Charlene snapped back.

Finn put his head on Amanda's shoulder and closed his eyes, praying that when he opened them, everything would be right with the world.

Meanwhile, Willa had become quiet and was now leaning back on Philby looking down at her hands.

"Exactly" Charlene said, crossing her arms.

"That's enough Charlie" Philby snapped, comforting the saddened Willa. "There's no reason to be critical toward anybody."

"Why not?" Charlene said, totally losing it now. "What has our supposed leader done lately? Been hanging around his girlfriend hasn't he."

Charlene had just crossed the line. Finn stood up from his spot beside Amanda and walked over to Charlene but not before Maybeck met him halfway.

"Don't you dare yell at her" Maybeck said, with his temper rising.

"She insulted my girlfriend!" Finn said a little too loudly. They were both starting to feel the room getting warmer. As Maybeck opened his mouth to say something he'd regret, Amanda chimed in.

"Guys stop this!" Amanda said, rushing to Finn's side and pulling him away. "Let. It. Go." She whispered, giving Finn a look that would scare children.

"Everybody sit down" the only voice of reason Philby yelled. They obeyed as he stood in the middle of the room so he was facing them all. "This is ridiculous. We're a family…start acting like it." The Keepers were still as Philby gave them a look over.

"Sorry dude…and Amanda" Maybeck said, glancing at the couple.

"It's ok" Finn said, forcing a smile to appear, no matter how hard it was. How had this gotten so out of hand, he thought.

"I know I know" Charlene said when Maybeck looked at her "Sorry everybody. I guess I kinda lost it." She smiled hoping that would lighten up the mood she had darkened.

"I say we just discuss the possibilities and we search in couples tonight as DHI's" Willa said, finally speaking up.

"Sounds good. We'll take Magic Kingdom" Finn said, looking at Amanda in approval.

"Let's leave out Animal Kingdom and we'll take Epcot" Maybeck said.

"You ok with Hollywood Studios?" Philby asked Willa.

"Yes!" Willa smiled. Philby got a sense of relief when he saw her smile. It had been a rough month with the whole prom episode, but their relationship had recovered more than either one could've hoped.

"Well, anyone feel like staying for the day? There's nothing else to do" Finn asked.

"Good idea" Charlene said.

Little did they know how important their staying would be.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Finn, are you sure you're ok?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied. Why was Amanda so worried about him today, Finn thought.

"You've got this weird look about you…" she said, softly staring him down.

"It's my leg. It's been bothering me lately" Finn lamely answered. This was partly true since he had become so close to breaking it on prom night, but he was still a little frustrated with the Keepers response to finding Wayne.

"Ok, well I'll pretend I believe that because I have a question" Amanda said, rolling her eyes then turning serious. They were the only couple left in the apartment while the others had gone to grab some lunch.

"What is it?" Finn asked, his curiosity now peaked.

"Do you ever wonder if there's a certain reason I was chosen to help you Keepers, and later becoming one?" she asked.

Finn's first thought was because of Jess, but then he wondered if there was another reason. "I'm not sure…to meet me and make my life complete?" he said, smiling. He half expected Amanda to giggle or smile, but instead, she simply nodded and turned away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked, putting his arm around her.

"I just wonder…" Amanda sniffed "Maybe I wasn't meant to be here and maybe I'm just a waste of space" she turned to look at Finn, who was surprised to see tears running down her face.

"Oh, no you're not a waste of space" he said, while drying her tears with his gentle hands. "You're worth more to us then you'll ever know." Finn was so sincere in what he'd just said that he thought Maybeck would've even believed him.

Amanda forced a smile, not wanting to worry him further as she walked to the window that overlooked the park. "Thanks" she said.

"You're welcome but what brought on this?" Finn asked, not believing her smile one bit.

"I don't have any special talents like everyone else" she said, "maybe I wasn't supposed to tag along and maybe…you were supposed to be with Jess…and not me."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You have special talents and you're meant to be here….with me."

"But what are my talents?" Amanda asked.

"Well…you can…."Finn knew this wasn't going anywhere. He'd never thought much about it before, he was just happy she was in his life. Finn stood up and made his way to Amanda and hugged her from behind. "You have the talent to help resolve problems and getting me out of trouble. You make me try harder to win whatever battle that comes our way."

This had made a slight change in Amanda's behavior since she turned around and returned the hug. They stayed like that long enough for Finn to be convinced she was feeling better.

"Thanks Finn" Amanda said as she kissed his cheek.

"So….what do you wanna do today?" Finn asked, grinning ear to ear. As Amanda was about to answer, he felt his phone vibrate with a text from Maybeck.

"I couldn't wait to get out of there" Maybeck said the minute he and Charlene had left the apartment.

"Oh relax" Charlene said, rolling her eyes at Maybeck's frustration.

"You're one to talk" Maybeck said under his breath.

"You really want to go there with me?" Charlene said, stopping and glaring at him.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly "I'm done complaining."

"Good and I'm sorry too" Charlene said slipping her hand through his "we're all stressed, especially Finn. I feel really stupid for the things I said back there."

"All's forgiven" Maybeck said "so what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm thinking hot dogs" Charlene answered.

"A girl after my own heart" Maybeck chuckled while Charlene blushed. Being the newest Keeper couple, they hadn't quite gotten over the awkwardness stage.

They arrived at Casey's Hot Dogs without fans recognizing them, even though they weren't as well known as Finn. They chose a corner table and talked until they overhead two of Casey's cast members.

"In the fireworks? Are you sure?" the one asked.

"Positive. I heard the old man warn them that he would rig the show tonight to alert his friends" the other said. "Idiot thinks it will help him." The two laughed and returned to their work, not realizing Maybeck and Charlene had been listening.

Charlene looked at Maybeck as he got his phone out to tell the Keepers to meet at Casey's as soon as possible.

"Do you think they meant Wayne?" Charlene asked.

"Heck yeah" Maybeck answered.

Philby and Willa left shortly after Maybeck and Charlene, just to make sure Finn and Amanda were ok.

"I'm not convinced…did you see Amanda's face?" Willa asked.

"I know. No offence to Charlie but that was pretty low. I think there's more to that look on Amanda's face than you realize. It was a look of….need or desperation" Philby answered seriously.

"Yeah, she looked confused. I felt bad for leaving."

"We'll see them later, don't worry" Philby smiled.

"So where are we headed?" Willa asked, hoping to get her mind off the disagreement the Keepers had just experienced.

"I don't really know…What sounds good to you?

"I would love to just sit on a park bench on Main Street with my boyfriend" Willa grinned.

Philby chuckled "sounds good to me."

They found an empty bench in front of the ice cream shop and sat there, hand in hand, as if they didn't have a care in the world. It wasn't long before Philby jumped at the sudden vibrate in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" asked a disappointed Willa, who had been drifting off to sleep on Philby's shoulder.

"Did you get a text from Maybeck too?" he asked looking at his phone. Willa checked hers as Philby grabbed and dragged her across the street.

"Philby, what's going on? I didn't get a text."

"I did. Maybeck must've only sent it to me and Finn" Philby said showing her the text.

**Maybeck: Casey's ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty folks! This is one of my favorite chapters so far just because it's funny! Very different from what I'm used to writing…the keepers are getting cranky….**

"Oh great" Finn said checking his phone.

"Here we go again" Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't even read the text"

"I didn't have to" she said "so where are we meeting them?"

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in the corner at Casey's, while they listened to Maybeck explain the situation.

"Wow…careless much?" Philby said in response to the two cast members' conversation.

"I know. Well I guess we'll stay for fireworks" Finn said.

"What do we do until then? It's only 2 o'clock" Willa asked.

"Let's get out of here before the parade. I suggest a place where Finn won't be as noticeable" Amanda said.

"In a hole" Maybeck grunted. He never liked the idea of Finn as the most popular DHI.

Charlene hit him "Don't start" she whispered, staring him down.

Finn raised his eyebrows "you going to dig it?" he asked, knowing Maybeck was one to do as little work as possible.

"If it gets you out of here, yeah hand me a shovel!" Maybeck said, standing up and moving the table in the process.

"Oh just shut up would you?" Amanda said, losing control her emotions and racing to the bathroom. Finn jumped up but didn't catch her in time. He was saddened by her sudden departure. Willa and Charlene got up and followed her, but not without giving the guys a piece of their minds.

"Real mature" Charlene said before leaving Willa to deal with them.

"Can't you put aside your idiotic fights long enough to realized Amanda is emotionally unstable right now?" Willa exclaimed. Maybeck put his head down, feeling stupid and humiliated at the same time. "You better straighten up before we come back or you three will suddenly become single."

This got Philby's attention quickly. "Wait, what'd I do?" he asked, desperately.

Willa left without answering. Maybeck continued to hang his head while Finn sunk down in his chair looking as torn up as Amanda had.

"If Willa dumps me, I'll dig you both a hole" Philby said, ticked off now. It had become quiet until Philby spoke up again "You two better resolve your issues before I find a shovel."

Finn was surprised at Philby's sense of bravery but put it aside and said "I've had enough, what about you Maybeck?"

Maybeck raised his head, looking drained, and replied "Yeah…I can't lose Charlie. But if I'm being honest, you really need to figure out what's wrong with Amanda. She's been a wreck lately."

Finn sighed "I know. I didn't really notice it until today."

"I've been with Willa long enough to know when something's wrong with a girl and Amanda's had this look all day that I can't figure out" Philby said.

"She started the weirdest conversation earlier" Finn said as he explained what he and Amanda had discussed when the others had left the apartment.

Maybeck, who had become interested, glanced at Philby, who was already looking at him. Finn noticed this exchange and felt left out. "What's up guys?"

"I'm no expert but Amanda does have a point" Philby said "let's face it; she did kinda just tag along with Jess."

"I want to think there's something else though" Finn said.

"Well…it could be because we're a family and Amanda's never really had that" Maybeck said, making sense out of Amanda's reaction. Finn and Philby stared at Maybeck like he'd just handed them a million dollars. "What?" Maybeck asked.

"I think he's right" Philby said, amazed.

Finn leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. "Yeah, so do I" Finn sighed, wishing he was with Amanda right now.

In the bathroom, Willa arrived to find Charlene comforting Amanda. Charlene heard her come in and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Amanda…Are you alright? We're worried, you've been acting strange today" Willa said.

"I'll be fine, I'm just being stupid" Amanda responded.

"No you're not" Charlene said "what's wrong? You can tell us."

"I just hate to see everyone fighting…why do you think I'm at Mrs. Nash's house?" Amanda asked. When she saw that Willa and Charlene were confused, she answered, "Before living there, I went back and forth between foster homes. Once I'd get used to the couple, and it started to feel like a family, they'd get rid of me, claiming it was my fault for all the fights they would have."

Willa stood there stunned while Charlene hung her head, instantly regretting what she had said earlier. "That's my background story…now you know" Amanda sighed.

"I'm so sorry about earlier…I…we didn't know" Charlene explained, glancing at Willa.

"Nobody does, not even Finn" Amanda said, drying what would hopefully be the last of her tears today.

"You should tell him. He's worried sick right now" Willa said "I also threatened the guys" she giggled and told the girls what she'd said to them.

Amanda giggled a little, showing improvement, which made Charlene sigh, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, let's go back to Casey's" Amanda said, attempting to smile.

"Not yet. Let's let them sweat it out" Willa said with an evil smile "besides, you need to not look like a sad clown."

If only Willa had known how true her statement had been. The guys were, indeed, sweating it out. Finn was worried about Amanda, Philby was praying Willa wouldn't break up with him and Maybeck was just freaking out.

"We've been together not even a month and now this happens…geesh they've been in there awhile" Maybeck said, looking at the bathroom and pacing.

"They're girls, what'd you expect?" Philby asked.

"He's new to the whole dating process" Finn said, laughing "it's never a good thing for girls to go to the bathroom together."

"I just don't understand girls, I guess" Maybeck said, sitting down.

"You're not a total dud" Finn said "Charlie seems happy."

"Really?" Maybeck asked.

"Finn's right, I've never seen her happier" Philby agreed.

"Well, that makes me feel better…what the heck are they doing in there?" Maybeck said looking in the direction of the bathroom again.

Philby rolled his eyes and laid his head on the table. "Don't worry, Willa's not going to dump you" Finn said.

"And you know this for a fact Einstein?" Philby asked.

"She was just threatening us…I hope" Finn said, suddenly worried "where are they?"

"My bet is on the bathroom" Maybeck sighed, pointing to it.

The girls finally returned after fifteen minutes of freaking the guys out. Willa greeted Philby with a kiss on the cheek and sitting on his lap. Philby smiled wider than a kid meeting Mickey Mouse for the first time **(Unless you're like me and cried your eyes out…)**. Charlene simply sat beside Maybeck without looking at him. Willa saw the worried look on his face and said "Charlie! Shame on you!" Charlene giggled and hugged the now relieved Maybeck.

Finn quickly noticed Amanda wasn't beside him, but standing outside looking down at her hands. He'd seen that look twice today and wished he knew what was causing it.

"Finn, she wants to talk to you" Willa said, smiling softly at the worried boyfriend.

Finn slowly got up and approached Amanda. She looked up at him "We need to talk."

He was sure she was going to end their relationship right then and there but he shifted his standing position and said "ok." He listened to the same story she had told Charlene and Willa and was surprised to find out that Maybeck was right.

When Finn assumed she was done he asked "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you feeling sorry for me or asking me out cause you felt like you should. But when you did, and you all welcomed me into your family, I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Finn now understood the questions she had asked and the way she acted. "I swear I didn't ask you out out of pity" was all Finn could say at the moment.

Amanda smiled a true smile and said "I know that now…hey we still have to hide you!"

Finn was barely paying attention when she grabbed his hand and waved the others to follow her. All six Keepers ran through the parade crowd and made their way through Adventureland. Amanda signaled to the Enchanted Tiki Room, which had gone downhill popularity wise and was the perfect spot to hide without being stuck in the apartment.

**Soooo….how'd you like this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I've never looked forward to fireworks more than right now" Willa said once they were all camping out in the Tiki room. Choosing the deadest attraction in the park came with consequences, such as, hearing "In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki room" on repeat. **(Your welcome if you are now humming it )**

"I know…wow this song gets old quick!" Charlene exclaimed. They were on the 4th rotation of the show playing. People didn't seem to notice the fact that the Keepers hadn't walked in or out of the show with them. They had gathered in a far corner, pushing Finn farthest from people, as to not get recognized. It was for sure working but the singing was driving them crazy.

"This place is for the birds…haha get it?...Anyone?...Really?" Maybeck joked, then stared at them, not getting the reaction he expected.

"We get it darling" Charlene teased "Why don't you just rest your tired brain."

That had gotten a laugh out of everyone, much to Maybeck's dismay.

"Now you laugh" Maybeck said, leaning back and putting his arm around Charlene who gladly received it.

"Anybody have any idea of what the clue in the fireworks might be?" Amanda asked in a whisper as the show started….again.

"Maybe a symbol of some sort that relates to where they have Wayne hidden. At least, that's what I'm hoping for" Finn answered when nobody else did.

"I'm a little worried though" Charlene said, shocking everyone considering she was rarely concerned about anything besides her well-being. "What if we don't understand the symbol or miss it? Or what if it leads to a place we can't get too?"

"We'll just have to try harder wont we" Philby said, smiling at the group.

"True" Charlene said, then smiling "we're capable."

"Ok, these birds have got to go, no wonder this attraction is going down the toilet!" Willa exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the song.

Finn chuckled "alright Willa, where to next?"

To Finn's disappointment, Willa had led the group back to the apartment. Willa caught a glimpse of Finn's face "what? It's the only place where you won't be recognized."

"She's got a point Finn" Amanda said, sympathetically. Finn nodded in agreement, though he didn't want to admit she was right. The whole Keepers fame thing didn't sit well with Finn. He missed the days he could lazily stroll around the parks without people wanting his autograph or fans trying to stick their arms through his body to test the DHI system.

"Twister anyone?" Charlene said, breaking Finn from his daydream.

Somewhere, not far from the Disney gate, sat a woman in a one-bedroom apartment. She was in her rocking chair, realizing she was getting old beyond her time. Her thoughts drifted far from the gloomy place she called home. She thought about where her father might be and what the Keepers were doing to find him. She wanted to help them, so much, but it was just too hard to be around…._her._

If Charlene had suggested twister any other time, Finn would've thought she'd gone loopy. But she was completely serious when she popped the question. Finn automatically assumed it was her way to bring their "family" together since she was the cause of the original outburst. And together, it brought.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, this is hysterical!" Maybeck expressed excitedly as his leg went between all three girls.

Nobody was entirely sure how all six of them fit on the twister board…well…for the most part fit.

"I know! It's sure takes your mind off things" said Willa, solemnly.

"Right foot green" Finn said, avoiding the topic Willa almost started.

Everyone shifted to green while holding onto one another. Since Charlene was flexible, and Maybeck was athletic, they were the first to succeed.

"How about I make this easier for you folks" Maybeck stated with an evil grin. In one swipe of his leg, the girls came tumbling down, landing on the guys in the process. A series of moans and groans expanded through the pile on the floor.

"That makes me the winner I'd say" Maybeck said, grinning ear to ear.

"Maybeck!" Charlene exclaimed, loudly. Charlene pounced on him, surprising the others, and knocked him down on his back. "Payback" smiled Charlene.

"Ow, geesh Charlie" whined Maybeck, who was faking injury "Kiss it and make it better?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. In your dreams" she replied, standing up and high fiving Amanda and fist bumping Willa.

"How'd you know?" Maybeck asked, winking at Charlene, who rolled her eyes, but looked somewhat pleased.

Amanda helped Finn up, who had landed at the bottom of the human pile.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Why is it that's always the first question out of our mouths?" Finn laughed while Amanda contemplated what he'd just said.

"Wow, we do say that a lot" she replied, joining him laughing.

The remainder of the evening was relatively calm and relaxing while awaiting fireworks. Finn's pocket vibrating was the cause of disruption in their circle of quiet. Finn froze, along with Amanda who glanced at him in fear. That night at prom, the Overtakers had taken everyone's cell phones that Wayne had given to them. The Keepers had recently, and secretly, gotten new ones but the only people with their numbers were each other.

"Finn, you don't think it's…._her_" Amanda asked, thinking of Maleficent. Finn's hand, which was comfortably holding Amanda's, was now shaking as he reached for his phone that read

**Unknown Number. **

Everyone held their breath as Finn opened his phone. Willa, who was giggling only a minute ago, had her hands up to her mouth, trying to refrain from gasping.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief when the text read,

**Have you heard anything from my Dad? –Wanda**

"Relax guys, it's Wanda" Finn said.

"Oh geesh…I'm gonna need therapy when I'm old cause of all this stress!" Maybeck yelled.

"Can we get a 2 for 1 deal?" Philby replied, sliding against the wall down to the floor, looking drained.

"What'd she want anyway Finn?" Charlene asked.

"Asked about Wayne. I updated her on what we know."

"Oh I'll bet she's worried like crazy" Amanda said, feeling sorry for Wanda. Finn had often invited Wanda to their get together's at Disney since she acted lonely, but she always said no. Finn's phone buzzed again.

**In the fireworks? Or part of the show? Where are you? –Wanda**

Finn was somewhat confused at the sudden urgency and the questions she asked. He showed Amanda and told the rest what Wanda said.

**At the apartment – Finn**

"Maybe Amanda's right. I mean, were worried sick, I can't imagine how she feels" Philby said.

**Be there in 10 minutes! – Wanda**

Finn stared at his phone in utter amazement. Amanda noticed this and looked at the phone and stared with her mouth hanging open, matching Finn's appearance.

"Umm…care to share?" Maybeck said. Apparently the others weren't patient enough for a response and joined Finn and Amanda in a circle and look at the text. Soon enough, all six Keepers were staring at Wanda's reply.

"No…" Philby started.

"WAY!" Willa finished for him.

"Well, this can't be good" Finn finally spoke up.

"Why you say that?" Charlene asked.

"Cause Miss Hermit is coming out of her cave!" Maybeck so sympathetically stated. **(Sarcasm folks )**

Charlene slapped him, but secretly agreed, and so did the others, as they waited for what seemed like forever for Wanda's surprising visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo I'm not sure why, but I glanced at chapter 4 and there is supposed to be a line between conversations and different places but there isn't for some odd reason. Sorry if there was confusion about the person sitting in the chair. Between Charlie saying "twister" and Maybeck getting excited, the lady sitting in the chair has NOTHING to do with the Keepers in the apartment. Sorry for the stupid confusion, if there was any. I'll try to come up with a different way to separate conversations…hmm…in the mean time…anybody have any ideas for a title for this story? I can keep it Prom Sequel but if you ask me, it's kinda lame. I can't think of anything clever so if anybody has any ideas, I'll gladly receive them!**

**Thanks! -Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Wanda couldn't believe she was doing this. It was crazy not to help the Keepers on their search for HER Dad. She had raced out of her home as quickly as possible to get to them. Wanda had news for them, or at least a clue that might help at fireworks.

It didn't take Wanda long to arrive at the apartment. When she did, she glanced around at the surprised faces knowing their thoughts were ones of shock considering she had come out of her shelter. The room was quiet as Wanda's eyes drifted to one Keeper in particular. Wanda caught her breath, as she thought, she's as beautiful as the day I met her.

"Hi" Finn said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey everybody" Wanda said, suddenly realizing she was staring.

"So…" Philby said, hoping Wanda would get the hint.

"Oh right. Ok so Dad is supposedly going to rig the show or something tonight?" Wanda asked.

"That's all we know" Finn answered noting that Wanda was still standing, added, "You can sit down."

"Thanks. Yeah, good idea" She replied, taking a seat farthest from Finn and Amanda. Finn started wondering what was going on. Yes, Wanda wasn't used to their company but she looked awfully uncomfortable.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Amanda asked, noticing her attitude too.

"Yes, yes fine, of course. So did you ever thing about whether Dad would be IN the show?"

"What do you mean by IN?" Maybeck asked, curiosity now peaked.

"Besides fireworks…what else is in the show?" Charlene asked, knowing about as much as Maybeck at this point.

"You don't mean…"Finn started.

"Yes I do. It's something Dad would do" Wanda smiled, for the first time since she had walked in.

"Still lost over here" Maybeck chimed in.

"I'm not" Philby said, chuckling.

"Then what are they talking about smarty pants?" Maybeck asked.

"Tinkerbell" Willa said, joining Philby in a giggle.

"Come again" Charlene said, once again confused along with her boyfriend.

"They're right" Wanda said, smiling wider.

"No way" Finn said, looking at Amanda who threw her head back in laughter.

"Did I miss something!" Maybeck said. **(Random but if you have seen lion king, and recall the part when Timon is trying to figure out why Nala and Simba are laughing after she tries to eat Pumbaa. That's what I thought of when I wrote Maybeck's line….yup so anyway, back to the story!) **Charlene nodded in agreement since she was too, indeed, lost.

"Weren't you guys paying attention to fireworks with us after prom?" Philby asked.

Maybeck and Charlene looked sheepishly at each other as everybody else anxiously waited for an explanation.

"Remember how we were talking about how much the Keepers meant to us?" Maybeck asked, recalling that night. Everyone nodded, as Wanda looked confused.

"Yeah, about that" Charlene said "I kinda had a break down…you all were watching fireworks and laughing and I…well."

Maybeck felt bad for bringing after prom up again. Charlene hadn't handled it well and he wasn't sure if she would ever get over it. The night had stressed her out more afterwards than during the time they were defeating the Overtakers. **(If you're confused by Charlene's break down, remember in Prom when her and Maybeck were probably next after Maleficent tried to curse Amanda and Finn? If not, or if you haven't read Prom, don't yell at me for the confusion please.)**

"I was hiding in the bathroom. I didn't want anyone to see me" Charlene continued as Maybeck put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I felt like I was going to lose you guys. I know I didn't show great team work earlier but I've been stressed and worried a lot lately…I haven't slept since that night" Charlene confessed, breathing a heavy sigh to conclude her confession. Finn thought he saw a tear fall down her cheek. That would explain her crankiness, he thought but wouldn't dare say it out loud for fear that it would open a whole new can of worms.

The room continued it's quiet stage until Philby said "So, fireworks. Tinkerbell flies down from the castle before the show really takes off" he explained to Maybeck and Charlene.

"Ohhh…" the couple voiced together.

"Are you sure Wayne would do that?" Willa asked, directing her attention to Wanda again.

"Yeah seriously…it's not comfortable, I would know" Finn said, wincing at the memory of when he went down the wire that flew him over the crowd of people.

"Yes…She's my favorite character" Wanda smiled.

"So that means…Space Mountain!" Philby said, excited now.

"Huh?" the clueless wonder Maybeck butted in.

"Really?" Philby said, amazed how lost Maybeck was.

"Were familiar with Space Mountain thankfully" Finn stated, "You know the technology Philby?"

"Sure do, not that were going to use it. I have other plans…" Philby smiled.

"And it's dark, perfect spot to hide!" Amanda said, happy she understood what was going on.

"But wait" Maybeck said as the others waited "What about the Overtakers. We don't have a clue where they are. What if they're ready for us and capture us all." All eyes turned to Finn except Wanda whose attention was turned towards the girl beside him.

"We'll just have to find out won't we" Finn replied, kicking his bravery into gear.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late evening when the Keepers and Wanda had developed somewhat of a plan. Finn, Amanda and Wanda were going to sneak into Space Mountain and climb to the top, where Wayne would be located, while Philby directed them by cell phones.

"What about me?" Willa asked

"You'll be with me…naturally" Philby replied, winking at her.

"Where's that leave us?" Maybeck asked, realizing he and Charlene weren't included yet.

"Where would you like to be?" Philby asked.

"Well, where are we needed I guess would make more sense" Maybeck replied shyly. He was slightly intimidated by Philby's sudden sense of leadership.

"Why don't you two just stand watch while they are in Space Mountain" Philby said pointing to Finn and Amanda "that's all I can think of right now."

"I see well, sounds great," Maybeck said, sitting down beside Charlene who was suddenly interested in Maybeck's change in behavior.

"What's wrong" Charlene asked in a whisper.

"Nothing" he answered quiet enough for only Charlene's ears.

…...

"If we make it out alive, with all our attitudes in check, I'll be a happy guy" Finn said once he, Amanda and Wanda left the apartment. He had been thinking of Maybeck's reaction.

"It's been a long day. Don't take it too seriously," Amanda said.

"I assume I missed something?" Wanda asked.

"Only the boat" Finn said as Amanda slapped him "Sorry…it's been a long day."

"It's ok. Don't need to explain, I understand" Wanda said.

The three of them had managed to sneak passed security in the back of Space Mountain. Finn checked his phone for the next step from Philby, but realized he was trying to call.

"Hello?" Finn answered.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I don't have my laptop loaded yet," Philby said. Finn thought he sounded like something was wrong.

"Everything alright over there Philbs?"

"Yeah, fantastic." Finn heard the sarcasm in his voice, then Philby whispered "Maybeck blew up at us and they just left. Finn, something's bugging him, this isn't like him to get that worked up."

"Worked up over what?" Finn asked, fearing the answer.

…..

"I don't see why Finn gets all the heroic jobs" Maybeck said the second the others had left.

"Finn always does the intense jobs, where have you been" Philby answered, attempting to remember his password while Maybeck continued to pester him.

"I've been standing on the side lines, haven't you noticed?"

"Well I'm sorry Maleficent never wanted you as much as she wanted Finn" Philby said, beyond annoyed now.

"Sure, stand up for him" Maybeck said.

"You know, I've had enough of your crap today" Philby snapped back.

"Philby, relax. Don't start this again" Willa begged.

"Well if that's how you feel, why don't you just hand me over to the Overtakers!" Maybeck shouted, making Charlene jump. "Come on Charlie, lets go guard the way for special Finn." Charlene just stood there with her mouth gapping open.

"I'm sorry…I'm gonna…I'll talk to him" Charlene said before following Maybeck out the door.

"I think we all need a vacation" Philby said, rubbing his eyes with his fingers as Willa dialed Finn for him.

…..

"Wow" was all Finn could say after hearing Philby explained his situation with Maybeck.

"Yeah, I wonder…do you think the OT's got to him somehow?" Philby asked.

"Thanks Philby…I was happy thinking Maybeck was just cranky but no, that would be jumping to conclusions" Finn stated sarcastically.

"Hey now" Philby said.

"Just kidding…you're probably right. Oh joy."

"What's wrong now Finn?" Amanda asked, hoping she had misunderstood the way Finn was talking to Philby. Finn explained the story to Amanda and Wanda.

"Makes sense" Amanda said, not in the least bit surprised.

"Just what we need" Finn sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't count on a guard but I can still lead you up to the top" Philby said.

"Might as well" Wanda said, over hearing Philby's plan.

**Ok, if you're confused about the Wanda/Amanda thing, good. That's the point. It's one part of the plot and the other part is Maybeck and Charlene starting their relationship and having a bumpy start. Be patient… **


	8. Chapter 8

"What is wrong with you!" Charlene said, pushing Maybeck into the wall, surprising him with her strength.

"People are just driving me crazy" he said, looking stupidly at her. "I can't control it, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too I swear" Maybeck explained apologetically.

"What do you mean you can't control it?" Charlene asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I…can't control myself around them anymore" Maybeck said, pointing in the direction of the apartment. Charlene stared at him with a petrified face. "What?" he asked.

"I wonder if there's something wrong with you" Charlene stated quietly.

"Love you too Charlie" he said before he could stop himself, his eyes wide at what he'd just said. "I mean, ouch that was harsh."

Charlene continued to stare at her boyfriend until she realized how embarrassed he'd been. She quickly changed the subject saying, "I was referring to you and the OT's maybe affecting your temper or something."

"Oh, right. I knew that" Maybeck said, putting his head down, hoping to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"We need to tell Finn."

"No no Charlie please" Maybeck begged.

"Why not?" she asked, not understanding.

"I don't want to lose it in front of Finn again. I feel bad enough already."

"At least now I know why you're acting this way. You were one step close to being single" Charlene said.

…

"Ok, there should be a staircase to your right" Philby said.

"How about my left" Finn corrected him.

"Umm oh yeah, your left my right" Philby said.

"That makes no sense!" Finn said.

"Just go up the freakin staircase Finn!" Philby shouted through the phone.

"Philby" Finn heard Willa whisper fiercely.

"Sorry, anyway, that should lead you to the top."

….

**(Wanda thinking)**

I wonder if she knows. Oh don't be stupid Wanda, only your father knows. Should I tell her? Or wait until we find Dad, if we find him. At least she's happy, especially with Finn. I'm glad she found happiness somewhere.

….

"Were supposed to be on the lookout for trouble so let move it along" Charlene said, trying to get Maybeck off his butt.

"I know…fine lets go" he said, getting up "were you serious about breaking up with me?"

"Yes…well…no not really. You were just really becoming a problem but now I know you're under some spell" Charlene answered, receiving a sigh of relief from Maybeck.

"Sounds like somebody was worried" Charlene giggled.

"Well yeah!" he said, "I don't want to lose you."

"No worries there" Charlene smiled, taking his hand.

….

"Wow it's hot up here" Wanda said as they swerved through all the obstacles that lead them to the top of Space Mountain.

"Yeah I was afraid of that. What time is it?" Finn asked.

"9:30. 10 'o clock fireworks right?" Amanda replied.

"I believe so" Wanda said, then giggled, "I wonder if Dad will be wearing the costume."

"I didn't" Finn said, joining in with Wanda.

"Oh I hope he's ok" Amanda said, in almost a moan.

Wanda was touched at Amanda's concern for Wayne "He really means a lot to you all doesn't he."

"More than you know" Finn said as he stopped climbing to comfort the now upset Amanda.

Wanda was deeply moved as Amanda shed a tear, but at the same time, she was relieved. "Thank you, all of you, for caring so much for Dad. He loves you all" she said this last bit and looked at Amanda. Finn noticed this and raised his eyebrows.

"Still here" Philby spoke up through the phone.

"Sorry Philby, we'll get moving. Were almost at the top," Finn said, letting go of Amanda.

Amanda started to follow Finn but stopped when she noticed Wanda was just standing there, smiling.

"Earth to Wanda" Amanda giggled, waving her hand in front of Wanda's face. Wanda soon frowned, taking in what Amanda had said. "What?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing" Wanda said, coming out of her trance "I just wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Call you what? Wanda?" Amanda asked, very confused at this point.

Wanda sighed, realizing it was now or never, "Yes."

"I'm confused…what would you like me to call you?" she asked.

Wanda looked into Amanda's eyes, her beautiful eyes that she wished she could've seen grow up. "There's something I need to tell you."

**If you have a slight hunch that you know where this story is going…PLEASE don't say ANYTHING in your comments! Or give any hints…if you do, I will delete this story and not post anymore…I'm pretty protective of this story soooo keep it to yourself. All will be revealed in the next chapter so be patient and don't make me delete this story….ahem, thank you :) -Amanda**


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on?" Willa asked.

"I don't know" Philby said "Finn everything ok up there?'

"Yeah I'm just getting to the...wait a minute."

"What? What happened?" Philby anxiously asked.

"Amanda and Wanda stopped and are talking…"

"So?" Willa said.

"I don't know, just looks odd. Oh here they come, or Amanda is" a confused Finn said.

"What about Wanda? What's wrong?" Willa desperately asked.

"I know about as much as you do at this point."

Finn saw Amanda getting closer, quickly realized she had tears streaming down her face, but was smiling?

"Oh no, Amanda what's wrong?" Finn asked, setting the phone down but putting it on speaker "why are you crying…and smiling?"

"I'm happy" Amanda said, gleefully.

"Well you have a weird way of showing it" Finn stated, confused as ever.

"Everything makes sense now" she said, not making any progress in Finn's head.

"Hun I'm lost, what are you talking about?"

"It's Wanda!" Amanda said, still oblivious to Finn's cluelessness.

"Uh huh…you gotta help me out here" Finn said.

Amanda still continued to smile as she opened her mouth and said, "She's my Mom!"

…..

"You said they were going in the back way yes?" Maybeck asked Charlene for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes! Goodness…I need to get rid of this spell you're under…" Charlene said, deep in thought.

They made their way to the back door when Maybeck gasped. "What if…Charlie, do you remember when you were under that spell?"

Charlene froze on the stairs, her back facing him. She was suddenly very nervous, for her and Maybeck had never actually kissed. Coincidentally, he was the one that originally had tried to break the spell.

"Well, do you Charlie?" Maybeck asked, not daring to move from his spot. He knew she hadn't forgotten.

"Yes" she whispered. Maybeck had always been understanding to not force her into their first kiss.

"Yeah, well, probably wouldn't work anyway" he said, but Charlene could hear the disappointment in his voice. Right then, she decided to do something she never in a million years dreamed of doing.

"Why not?" she said smiling "true love's kiss breaks any spell" and before Maybeck could even contemplate what she'd just said, Charlene turned around, leaped on him and kissed him. Maybeck, surprised, as any guy would be, wrapped his arms around Charlene's small figure, holding her so she wasn't touching the ground. A tingling sensation went through Maybeck's body; one that he knew wasn't from the kiss, but from a spell being broken.

As Charlene slowly pulled away, feet still hanging, she said "Philby didn't get a kiss like that."

Maybeck chuckled and set her down, smiling like an idiot. "I'm glad."

"Feel better?" Charlene asked, even thought she could already predict the answer from the priceless look on Maybeck's face.

"Yeah…you?"

"Yeah."

They both stood there, awkwardly, playing back what had just happened when they heard a voice above say "What?"

**So….sorry for the short chapter but I had to get the plot out there…let me know what you think! I've probably got you all re-reading the beginning to understand Wanda lol...but it's not even close to be over though! Stay with me folks -Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Philby and Willa yelled at the same time.

"Yeah…what they said" Finn said, pointing to the phone.

"Wanda is my mom!" Amanda repeated, not losing her excitement.

"That part we got darling" Willa said

Amanda took a deep breath and told them the story…

…..

**5 minute before**

"What is it?" Amanda said, making sure she didn't call her Wanda for whatever reason it had upset her.

Wanda sighed. "18 years ago my life was going in all the right directions. I had everything I wanted, good job, a loving husband and my Dad." As confused as Amanda was, she didn't dare interrupt. "My husband wanted children…I didn't…So when I became pregnant, I wasn't about to tell him how I felt about it."

"Ok…" Amanda listened patiently.

"What I did next was so unforgivable but I truly hope you will forgive me" Wanda continued, eyeing Amanda.

"Why do you want my forgiveness? I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused" Amanda said.

"I gave my first and only child up" Wanda said, trying to find the courage to continue. "She was a beautiful baby girl…still is."

The light bulb was slowly turning on inside Amanda's head. She started shaking; she couldn't control it if she tried.

"You mean?" Amanda choked out.

"I named her Amanda" Wanda said.

…...

Finn stared in amazement as Amanda finished her story. "sooo…that means…"

"Wayne's my grandpa!" Amanda squealed "Finn, I have a family!" she tackled him in the best hug Finn had ever received. He returned it gladly, still letting this news sink in.

Wanda had appeared behind Amanda smiling as to reassure Finn that Amanda was telling the truth.

"Aw! Amanda I'm so happy for you!" Willa screamed through the phone.

"Wow…" Philby said, but Finn could tell he was smiling.

"I'm happy for you too" Finn said, squeezing Amanda a little tighter.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep it a secret for so long…I didn't want to tell you until you were older" Wanda said.

"It's ok, it all worked out. But wait, where's…" Amanda gulped "Daddy?" she was afraid, yet anxious to hear the answer.

"He left me, about a year after you were born. I couldn't tell you where he is now. He loved you very much Amanda, and so do I" Wanda said soft and gently.

"Then why'd you give me up?" Amanda asked the dreaded question.

Wanda took a deep breath "I wasn't ready for you. I wasn't prepared to be a mother and I believed there was someone out there who could take better care of you."

"Oh…wait a second…is that why I'm a Keeper? I wasn't…just a tag along?" Amanda asked.

"Exactly. Dad begged me to try and talk to you. He's wanted a granddaughter for quite sometime now" Wanda smiled.

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. All her question had been answered. She now understood fully that she was meant to be a part of the Keeper family.

**Sounds like its all rainbows and bunny rabbits doesn't it?...its not over yet…mostly because I haven't finished it…How will it end…hmmm….**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, not to interrupt this Kodak moment but fireworks start in 10 minutes" Philby said.

"Oh right!" Finn said, releasing Amanda "what do we do now Philby?"

"According to the computer, there should be a hatch type door thingy."

"Well that was clear as mud" Amanda said, sending Finn into a laughing fit.

"You know what I meant" Philby said, annoyed, but was laughing along.

Sure enough, Finn soon found the latch to the door that would lead to the top. They could hear the pre-fireworks music just like prom night.

"Amanda, our song is playing" Finn grinned. 'Once Upon A Dream' had just started as they stepped out of the hole. Even though it was dark out, Finn could see the blush in Amanda's cheeks. "I'd dance with you but we might fall" Finn said as he leaned down and kissed Amanda's cheek. Amanda let out a giggle then, at the same time as Finn, realized her mom was standing there.

"Uhhh…" Finn mumbled, now embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it" Wanda smiled "I should be thanking you Finn. You've done so much for Amanda. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't tell her to dump me…that'd be a great start" Finn said in all seriousness as the girls laughed.

"I promise" Wanda said, reassuring Finn. **(oooo….did I just throw out another story idea? HMMM!)**

"Finn, you still with me?" Philby said.

"Yeah were on the top. I'm beside the wire."

"Ok, well…I'm just wondering…do you think there's another OT besides Maleficent waiting for you?" Philby asked.

"I don't know Philby…who were you thinking and why didn't you think to tell me earlier?" Finn said, now realizing this could end badly.

"Sorry and I make a good point. The rest of the OT's aren't going to just stand by even if their leader isn't around."

"But we don't know if she's here or not, remember?" Amanda said. **(If you don't remember, you probably didn't read Prom…)**

"Ugh I wish my brain worked today" Finn said leaning his back against the needle on the top of the attraction.

"You're stressed, that's all" Amanda said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Wanda asked pointing to the castle where they were hoping Wayne would appear.

"Do I even want to open my eyes?" Finn asked, not wanting to know what Wanda was referring too.

Finn peaked an eye open to see that the girls were watching what looked like two silhouettes up by the window of the castle.

"It looks pretty intense" Amanda flinched.

…..

"What was that" Charlene whispered.

"I'm not sure but this is freaky" Maybeck said in reference to the inside of Space Mountain. "It's weird being in here but not on the ride."

"Good point" Charlene nodded "but didn't that sound like Willa?" she asked desperately, missing her best friend already.

"Yeah it did but that wouldn't make sense since her and Philby are at the apartment."

"Didn't Philby say he was going to be on the phone with them?" Charlene asked.

"So that would mean…they made it up there" Maybeck said, pointing to the ceiling.

"fhew, at least they made it, but, what do we do now?"

Maybeck chuckled "wanna actually watch fireworks? There's nothing we can do for them anyway if they're on top."

"Sure!" Charlene said, grabbing his hand, running outside.

**Now that the back-story is out there, should go smoothly right? HAHA! Riiiiiiight….anyway….as it's mentioned in the above bold, I'm considering a possible second sequel (is that even a real thing?) with Wanda and Amanda starting a life together and Wanda having problems with Finn? OR….i've been dying to write a graduation story! I could totally tie that in with all of this….I am leaving for college in a few weeks but if I have some followers that will read it, I'll write another continuing story…LET ME KNOW! Comment! -Amanda **


	12. Chapter 12

"There's Dad!" Wanda exclaimed, pointing again.

"How can you tell?" Finn asked.

"The tutu" Amanda and Wanda said at the same time.

"Wow…you two are related" Finn said, catching Amanda's eyes and smiling.

"Oh crimany! Its looks like the person with him has a sword" Amanda said, frustrated. Just as Amanda said that, a voice from somewhere around the castle spoke up to announce the beginning of fireworks.

…

"Oh this is exciting" Charlene said, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"I know...hey, thanks…for breaking the spell."

"Well I wasn't about to deal with cranky Maybeck forever" she giggled.

"Charlie" Maybeck said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards him. " I mean it, I know how hard that must have been for you."

Charlene put her head down as if embarrassed that Maybeck brought up her insecurity. "It's fine, really" she said, "It was bound to happen sometime."

"But not like that" he said " I may not seem like the romantic type, but I know how to make someone feel special, especially you. And our first kiss was far from special for you."

Charlene was shocked at the sincerity in his voice. "Maybe it wasn't the fairytale I always dreamed about…but what's done is done and I don't regret it" she smiled.

"Well, I can still try to make it come true…" Maybeck paused as he lifted Charlene's face to his and kissed her gently, without the force that Charlene had shown earlier out of desperation to break the spell. But this kiss was much different, Charlene had decided. Maybeck was determined to make her feel comfortable with no pressure. Maybeck pulled back, still holding Charlene, but not off the ground like before.

"Where have you been all my life" Charlene sighed, still tightly holding onto Maybeck's shoulders.

"Waiting for you" he replied with a face as serious as anyone who knew they were looking into the eyes of the one they loved.

…

"I'm not sure about this…" Amanda said, fretting as the fireworks started.

"Which part?" Wanda asked "the tutu or the flying?"

Finn laughed. He had to admit, he liked the Wanda that was coming out of her shell.

"He should be flying down any minute" Wanda said, as she flinched at the person swinging the sword at her father. "Should, being keyword…oh I hope he makes it safely."

As another glow of the fireworks faded away into the dark, a green glow appeared at the doorway of 'Tinkerbell's' entrance.

"Yikes, I can't watch" Amanda said, covering her eyes and hiding behind Finn.

"He'll be fine" Finn said holding Amanda so he wouldn't lose his balance when Wayne landed.

….

"I feel weird…being here by ourselves and not out there with them helping" Philby said, concerned.

"I know how you feel but were not really needed out there" Willa said, since they had just hung up with Finn, Philby was feeling very uneasy.

"You're right…how come you're always right?" Philby said, grinning.

"Maybe I'm just lucky" She giggled.

"Well I know I got lucky" Philby said, in the most romantic voice he had at the moment. Philby reached his arm around Willa's shoulders and pulled her close enough that to kiss her, he just had to lean in a little. Which is exactly what he intended to do. Willa smiled before closing her eyes, but alas, their moment of serenity was interrupted, just as Philby lips were centimeters from Willa's, by his phone.

"Are you kidding me!" Philby shouted.

"Even when were alone, were not alone" Willa said, covering her mouth so to not laugh at the priceless face Philby was making.

Philby rolled his eyes in annoyance, and answered his phone "Yeah?"

"I believe the proper grammatically correct way to answer the phone is 'Hello'" Maybeck replied. **(My favorite line out of everything I've ever written!) **Philby thought he heard him say ouch. He figured Charlene probably hit him.

"What do you want?" impatiently Philby asked.

"Have you looked outside recently?"

"No actually, I was too busy looking into a different set of stars…" Philby smiled as he glanced at the now blushing Willa.

"Ok gross but seriously take a look" Maybeck said.

Philby and Willa made their way to the window to see a glimmer of green soaring above the excited crowd.

"Is that Wayne?" Willa asked.

"Oh my goodness" Philby laughed, "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

"You got that right" Maybeck said.

"Wait a minute, what's behind him?" Philby heard Charlene scream.

….

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. What is that?" Wanda asked.

"A pirate" Finn groaned, wishing that just once, the Keepers would get an easy job.

"You're kidding!" Wanda said, obviously new to the fact that the Keepers were used to this.

Amanda and Finn stared at Wanda in partial amazement, the other being utter stupidity. "This is normal isn't it" Wanda embarrassedly asked, judging by the looks on their faces.

"Yup, pretty much" Amanda said.

"But that's not!" Finn shouted, pointing to the wire that Wayne was almost half way down. Just then, Finn felt his phone vibrate, with Philby calling.

"Why is the pirate following him" Philby asked when Finn answered the phone.

"I don't know Philby, why don't you ask when he lands."

"You mean if…oh no!" Amanda said, taking in the change of events. The pirate was currently swinging his sword with, what apparently looked like, the attempt to cut the wire. "Finn, what do we do?" Amanda frantically asked. For once, Finn hadn't the slightest clue.

"Well, maybe the pirate won't actually be able to cut the wire, I mean, this is Disney after all" he answered, receiving a sigh of relief from the girls. "But, I've been wrong before…" Of course, this time Finn was wrong. The crazy pirate was successful and all the Keepers saw Wayne fall from the sky.

"No!" they all screamed in their different locations, while the crowd assumed it was part of the show.

"Finn!" Amanda cried out, pointing in the direction of where Wayne had been.

"Amanda, does it look like I can fly?" he snapped back, but regretted it instantly. "Oh hun, I'm sorry, I just don't know what you wanted me to do!" he quickly apologized. Amanda didn't seem to care so much but just cried into his shoulder as he comforted her.

"Everything's alright you all" Wanda spoke into the phone and looked at Amanda and Finn. "Do you really think Disney would be that dangerous?"

"You have no idea..." Finn said.

As if on cue, Wayne in the Tinkerbell ensemble, came flying through the air. He waved at the excited crowd as if living the dream. Wayne made his way to Space Mountain, turned off his lights and shut off his wings. "Hi Wanda" he said in his husky voice as he gave her a hug.

"Dad" Wanda smiled, returning the hug.

Finn, who had his jaw dropped, gently pushed Amanda in Wayne's direction. "Grandpa?" She said in a child like voice.

Wayne pulled away from Wanda as quickly as he'd embraced her. He glanced at Wanda who simply smiled and nodded. He approached Amanda slowly and gave her a reassuring smile that Finn assumed she needed, and hugged her.

"I'm so…glad you're here" Wayne whispered. Finn couldn't help but smile at the reunion.

"Finn, my boy" Wayne said "You hurt her, I'll program that pirate to attack you…and you only" he narrowed his eyes.

Finn chuckled "It's nothing I'm not already used too sir but, no worries, I would never do anything to hurt Amanda."

"What about at prom? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Amanda exclaimed "Oh by the way…Grandpa, we found a tunnel…"

"Under your school? Good, glad you did, I meant to tell you about that" Wayne said.

"Hold on a minute" Finn said "Where's the pirate?"

"You mean Jack?" Wayne asked "Just another DHI…I've never encountered a drunk one before…it was interesting."

"Sparrow?" Amanda asked excitedly.

"The very one" Wayne grinned down at Amanda. Finn could tell he was as happy as could be.

"He's a Overtaker?" Finn asked obviously surprised.

"Nah, just very confused and VERY drunk" Wayne chuckled.

"Finn! What happened?" Philby asked, freaking out.

Finn quickly explained the situation. "Oh and Philbs, can you call Maybeck, meet us at the apartment."

**So this chapter is just filled with stuff right? There's going to be 2 more chapters after this. It's almost done and I will start working on my 3****rd**** section of this whole Prom story! It will involve Wanda being under a spell (I think…), graduation and some other stuff. **

**I have one question for everybody, what is one profession (or major in college) that you can see Amanda going into? I'm really stuck on this one but if I could get some suggestions, that'd be great!**

**OH and I almost forgot! Thank you SOOO much to Lex and Trueventer who inspired the Wayne/Tinkerbell idea! Both your ideas helped spark the tutu part of this story…Thanks! **

**Ok, I'm done now. -Amanda **


	13. Chapter 13

"So, let me get this straight" Maybeck started to say "Wayne is Amanda's Grandpa and Jack Sparrow is a drunk DHI."

"Correct" Amanda nodded. They had all met back at the apartment to catch Charlene and Maybeck up on what had happened.

"How bout that" Maybeck said, smiling in amazement. Everyone had gone from being extremely stressed to overjoyed.

"It's like a real life Disney happy ending" Charlene exclaimed. Although everyone was happy for Amanda, Finn had them all beat. He'd never seen her so happy and it made him feel like he'd never known happiness.

"Amanda" he whispered in her ear "Come with me." Amanda got up from her seat beside Wanda and followed Finn to the window that overlooked the park.

"What is it Finn" she asked, as she glanced back at the rest of the group laughing at Wayne's tutu story.

"I know things are going to probably change now, but I want you to know that I'll be patient. I'll understand when you chose to stay with your mom instead of going somewhere with me. I'll understa…" but Finn was interrupted by the feel of Amanda's lips on his. He knew he wouldn't be finishing his speech but decided this was better. Finn took this as Amanda's way of telling him to shut up.

"You talk too much" Amanda said when she stepped back to eye Finn with a serious look.

"Sorry" he blushed "but I know you'll want to spend some time with her to catch up."

"And we will, we have plenty of time. So do we" she smiled, reassuring Finn of whatever she thought was bothering him. "I think its going to be an adventure, I mean, can you imagine the four of us living together?" Amanda giggled.

Finn joined her and said "Yeah, I can imag…wait…four?"

Amanda got a twinkle in her eye when Finn said that. He could see a tear form that ran down her cheek, but somehow he knew that they were happy tears. "Jess…Wanda said she'd take her in too" she smiled. As if Finn couldn't be any happier for his girlfriend, this topped the day off. Finn stole a quick glance at Wanda, who had been watching them with the same glimmer in her eyes as Amanda had.

"She…she doesn't know anything yet right?" Finn asked, realizing Jess hadn't been with them all day.

"Nope" Amanda said "She might be more excited than I am to get out of Mrs. Nash's."

At that moment, Finn grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into a tight hug. Amanda was taken aback but too happy to even ask him why the sudden embrace. "I know this might be kind of a personal event but…well do you think, I could come when you tell Jess?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Amanda answered "besides, you're taking me home."

**(I almost forgot to thank someone. I don't remember the user name but somebody said they loved the Finn and Amanda hug I had a couple chapters ago and it was a special moment or something. I love them too and thought you'd like another one Thanks to whoever said that!)**

…..

Philby continued to laugh even after Wayne completed his story. Willa stared at her boyfriend with loving eyes unbeknownst to him. It wasn't until she giggled that Philby noticed her gazing at him in a way he'd never seen before. "You alright?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Just thinking about how lucky we are that we've made it through all these adventures and cliff-hangers" Willa said.

"I know" Philby sighed " it's amazing but we've got something worth fighting for. We all do" he glanced around the room and grinned.

"Sure do" Willa returned the grin and leaned close to Philby's face, a place that they had not yet succeeded to be that day.

"Awww…really dude?" Maybeck said in a sarcastic, but disgusted voice.

"Turn around Maydork, cause I'm going to kiss my beautiful girlfriend, something you tend to keep interrupting today. So, if you don't mind, shut up!" Philby said, proudly as he turned to kiss the stunned Willa before another peep erupted from the peanut gallery. Willa sighed into the kiss that Philby had so desperately wanted all day, and now that they were interruption free, he took advantage of it.

Willa broke apart from the reluctant Philby, breathless. "You sure know how to treat a girl" she smiled.

"Only the best for the girl I love" he smiled back.

"mmm I feel the same" she sighed, happily.

…

"Two teenage girls in the house…is it sad that I'm excited?" Wayne asked Wanda.

"Not at all…thank you…for everything. I couldn't have done this without you" she said.

"Anything, for my little girl" he smiled.

…

"It's been quite a night" Maybeck said, breathing out a heavy sigh, as though tonight had been too hard on him.

"No kidding" Charlene giggled "our first kiss, Amanda has a family, you're here…I'm happy."

"I never would've thought I'd have someone like you, in my arms. I don't know who you killed in a past life to end up with a dork like me…"

"Stop talking like that…" Charlene said. She only saw the humble side of Maybeck when they were alone. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I truly mean that. Imagine if I was with Finn instead of you."

"I'd rather not" Maybeck quickly replied "but thanks Charlie. You've done the same for me. Not to boast or anything but I think I'm a better person because of you" he said in the most sincere voice. For the first time, Maybeck saw, and not because of fear, Charlene cry. Nothing too water works for him but just enough for him to know, he'd said the right thing for once.

**I haven't finished it yet. Yes, it could've ended right here but…don't you wanna know Jess's reaction? Well, I'm working on writing it and hopefully I will have it posted soon! **

**At this time, I am working on another story to add to this one, I think someone said it's called a triquel. If anyone wants to see something happen with a certain person, or couple, or anything in general, I'll try to put it into my story. **

**I am stuck on something that I could use some help with…anybody have any suggestions on what could go wrong at graduation? I'm looking for something funny. Thanks! -Amanda**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is it! I can't believe I finished another story!**

As everyone parted ways, deciding it was probably late enough, they left with happy thoughts for the future. Granted, it had been a long, strange day, it was well worth it.

"Are you ready love?" Wayne asked Amanda, who had just parted from a hug with Willa.

"Yeah, but I have a question, how are you going to prove all this to Mrs. Nash?"

"Easy. Birth certificates and such…"

"No, I meant with Jess…" Amanda sadly replied. She knew Wanda had no relation connections with Jess.

"Well that was the easy part. Your mom called Nash's place and explained the situation…when Wanda asked about Jess, she was more than willing to let us take her…umm what were her exact words…oh yeah, take her far far away!" Wayne chuckled.

"Makes sense" Amanda thought as she nodded and grinned.

"I'm starting to wonder what I got myself into" Wayne said, pretending to have a worried look on his face.

"Dad, shame on you" Wanda jumped in.

"Wow…" was all Finn could say at the moment. Amanda caught his eye and shrugged at the giggling Wayne and Wanda. "What a family" he said.

….

"I can't wait to tell her!" Amanda exclaimed as Finn drove her to the place she would never have to dread coming home too again. "She's going to be so thrilled" she squealed.

Thrilled wasn't the word Finn would've used to describe Jess's face when he pulled up to find her waiting for them.

"Oh boy…" Finn said, suddenly petrified to get out of the car.

"Oh come on, it's only Jess" Amanda said, shoving him out of the car.

"Exactly my point, which is why it's probably best for me to stay put" he concluded.

"Not when you're the one who wanted to come in the first place…" Amanda pointed out. Finn mentally cursed his stupidity but got out of his car nonetheless.

"Hey sis!" Amanda said, attempting to hug Jess, who stayed in her position of having her arms firmly crossed across her body. "Something wrong?" Finn had to admit; he was impressed that Amanda hadn't just blurted out the news.

"No no no! Not at all! Why would you assume something's wrong!" she answered as Finn secretly wished himself to be elsewhere. "I'm just wondering, why is it that Mrs. Nash came barging in my room, telling me to pack my things and go far far away?"

At this moment, Finn was glad he hadn't retreated, for he would've missed this. Amanda burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"I hardly find this funny!" Jess exclaimed.

"Wait for it" Finn chuckled "it's a great story."

Amanda quickly explained how Wanda came to the apartment and Wayne being 'Tinkerbell' before concluding by saying "Jess, Wanda's my mom."

Jess's expression changed drastically before she tackled Amanda in a hug.

"Oh my goodness!" Jess screamed so loud, it got Mrs. Nash's attention.

"What in God's green earth is going on out here!" Mrs Nash said at the same volume as Jess's scream "And why aren't you gone yet?" she asked, pointing at Jess.

"Amanda's the one leaving, not me" she replied, than suddenly realizing what she'd said, looked at Amanda "are we still going to be sisters?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Amanda smiled "you're coming too!"

At the same time as Mrs. Nash breathed a sigh of relief, Jess's jaw dropped as she stared at Amanda. "Is that…a…wait…HUH?" she cried. Amanda had rarely seen Jess have the emotion of crying.

"Wanda…I mean mom said you are going to live with us…that is if you want too, we understand if you want to stay here…"

"NO!" Jess and Mrs. Nash said at the same time. Finn threw his head back and laughed at the reaction.

"Do you mean it sis?" Jess asked, still a little skeptical.

"Of course" Amanda smiled, taking her hand "now, let's go home."

**DONE! I almost like this story better than Prom but it's close…I promise to write a 3****rd**** story, it's just going to take longer since I'm starting college. But I will write! Please leave final comments! And anything you would like to see in the next story, couples moments or anything, let me know! I still need something funny to happen during graduation. Thanks for following! -Amanda**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have started my triquel! I have the epilogue written and I have started working on chapter one. I've scratched the Wanda not liking Finn idea (sorry)…it just didn't flow with what I'm working on…maybe that can be a short story in the future. **

**The triquel is going to be Graduation based and all the Keepers moving on after their years together. It's not going to involve Overtakers, unless I come up with some grand idea, but I still need something funny to go wrong at graduation…I already have my Valedictorians (gee I wonder who…. PLURAL! Meaning TWO of them!)**

**Thanks! Some ideas would be awesome! **

**-Amanda**


End file.
